Corbata
by sakuramar21
Summary: la culpa de todo la tuvo la corbata  pesima para los resumenes U U


Peter estaba terminando de desayunar mientras que su esposa se despedía de él  
-nos vemos cari  
-hasta luego cari  
en el momento en que tomaba su saco entro Neal  
-hey ¿terminando?, acabo de ver salir a Elizabeth  
-si, tenia una reunión para un banquete, bueno vamos  
-en serio vas a salir ¿así?,  
dice Neal mientras le señalaba la corbata mal arreglada  
-bueno ya me lo arreglare en el camino, vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer  
Neal alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada, salieron de la casa rumbo al trabajo, el nuevo caso no presento ningún reto para ellos, ya que solo se trataba de un traspaso de bienes realizado por un aficionado que había resultado tener mucha suerte para no ser atrapado, solo emplearon una tarde en capturarlo.  
Al llegar a la oficina, en la cual ya no había nadie, Peter asigno a Neal realizar el papeleo, mientras que él se dirigía a su oficina, Neal solo hizo un mohín se disgusto al saber su la labor asignada, pero no tenia ganas de papeleo así que decidió persuadir a Peter para que otra persona lo realizara, se dirigió a su oficina para tratar de convencerlo  
-toc toc, ¿estas muy ocupado?  
-si es para que le de el trabajo a otra persona lo puedes ir olvidando. Lo dice mientras se levanta, rodea su escritorio y se apoya en el sin dejar de ver a Neal  
-vamos Peter hay otros que lo pueden realizar mejor que yo.  
Mientras coloca las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón  
- ¿me estas diciendo que hay algo que no pueda realizar el magnifico Neal? Cruza sus brazos sin perder detalle de la reacción de Neal  
-bueno que te puedo decir hay cosas que a uno se le dan y otras que no. Saca las manos y las levanta en señal de rendición  
- pues más a mi favor

-si ya sabes la practica hace al maestro  
-mmm, si es así ya veo que a ti te hace falta mucha practica  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-a tu corbata, desde la mañana que la tienes desarreglada,  
-eso no tiene importancia, no creo que alguien lo haya notado aparte de ti  
Neal solo observa la corbata y ladea la cabeza, mientras se acerca a Peter invadiendo su espacio personal  
-Neal… le dice en forma de advertencia  
Neal hace caso omiso a lo escuchado mientras que sus manos se dirigen hacia la corbata  
-bueno si no te interesa acomodarla- deshaciendo el nudo – no tendrías por que llevarla. Se la saca de un jalón, Peter solo observa su corbata en la mano de Neal, luego a Neal y no sabe si esta sorprendido o indignado o ambas por igual.  
-sabes que haciendo eso no me convencerás de darle a otro el papeleo  
-bueno si quieres tu corbata de regreso tal vez lo reconsideres. Dándole una sonrisa picara  
-así que piensas tomar mi corbata de rehén, eso no te servirá de nada. Dice serio pero en su mirada se nota una pizca de diversión  
-oh vamos Peter…siempre puedo tomar otra cosa… para que cambies de opinión  
-¿como que?  
-como.. Dice mientras levanta sus manos y acaricia su torso…  
Peter se queda congelado, mientras Neal empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, esta tan concentrado en los botones que no se ha fijado de la reacción de Peter y piensa "esta es mi oportunidad de estar más cerca de él y de poder sacar algo de estos coqueteos" mira a Peter a los ojos y se empieza a acercar lentamente a él, Peter no reacciona hasta que siente algo suave acariciando sus labios, solo parpadea incrédulo de lo que esta pasando, Neal trata de que el roce dure un poco más pero no ve una reacción de Peter así que se aleja de él  
-hey lo siento no se que me pmdkasnfc. Peter no lo deja terminar por que lo esta besando de regreso, el beso es apasionado pero Neal no se conforma con esto y trata de intensificar el beso, Peter no lo permite ya que se separa de él  
-Neal… mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -…te hace falta más que un beso para distraerme de mi objetivo . Se empieza a reír, Neal no entiende a la que se refiere cuando se da cuenta que Peter le ha quitado la corbata durante el beso. Peter se lo queda viendo fijamente y Neal se siente patético y humillado, evita el contacto visual con aquel que le dio un lindo recuerdo y un mal sabor de boca por igual, y clava la vista en los botones de la camisa de Peter  
-Neal  
Este no lo voltea a ver solo observa los botones y decide abrocharlos otra ves, Peter se da cuenta que la corbata de Neal esta desarreglada y se la empieza acomodar, mientras Neal le abotona la camisa que el mismo desabotono.  
-Jefe ¿interrumpo?. Dice Diana, ambos voltean a verla y Neal se sienten aun más abochornado de lo que estaba y ve esto como una vía de escape  
-Naaaaaaa solo le estaba acomodando a Peter su camisa es un desarreglado, pero ya me voy tengo que hacer unos papeleos pero lo hare mañana. Se voltea a Peter y le dice –no hay problema verdad?  
Peter se da cuenta que no ha quitado sus manos de la corbata de Neal y las retira  
-No hay problema pero mañana a primera hora lo haces ¿entendido?  
Neal solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta  
-y Neal al rato paso a tu piso para terminar la conversación pendiente  
Neal sigue su camino con una sonrisa en la cara, tal vez después de todo si valió la pena hacer todo lo que hizo y se prometió mandarle un hermoso arreglo floral a Elizabeth como agradecimiento.  
-Jefe fue mi imaginación o parecía Caffrey algo incomodo?  
Peter solo sonrió pero no dijo nada con respecto a Neal-  
-¿Qué paso Di?  
-sobre el caso…..  
En el camino a la casa de Neal Peter pensaba que su adorada esposa tenia mucha razón con respecto a Neal y a la forma de acercase a este y sentía que la amaba más por eso. 


End file.
